


Loving in Vein

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood Drinking, Light-Hearted, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who hasn't lied about a few things here and there during a new relationship? For example, Ross lied about being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving in Vein

They’ve been dating for a month now. Ross figures it’s time to bring it up.

He decides to do it after they finish recording some new Steam Train episodes. It’s always been sort of an “anything goes” atmosphere afterwards; shit, that’s how they got together in the first place. So it seems a fitting enough time to tell Dan that he is, in fact, a blood-sucking creature of the night.

“Can I talk to you?” he asks after he switches the mic off.

Dan nods absentmindedly. “Mmhmm.”

“It’s kind of serious,” Ross adds, and Dan looks at him, switching from relaxed to concerned almost immediately.

“What’s up, dude?”

Ross shifts awkwardly, clearing his throat. “Um... Jesus, this is always so hard to say. Dan... I’m a vampire.”

Dan _laughs_. “Not really into the whole Twilight thing, man.”

Ross sighs. “I’m not joking.”

“So you’re a vampire,” Dan says. His voice is still light, but it’s taken on a wary sort of tone that stings a little. He sounds like he’s starting to doubt Ross’ sanity.

Ross bites his lip nervously. “I can prove it,” he says. He’s starting to think he’s blown it with Dan either way, but he might as well see it through now.

Dan stares at him, still grinning awkwardly. “Okaaaaay,” he says finally. “Prove that you’re... a vampire.”

“Don’t freak out,” Ross says.

“I won’t,” Dan says, and he sounds so disbelieving that Ross feels a little guilty for what’s about to happen.

He smiles reassuringly and lowers his fangs.

“Holy shit!” Dan shouts, leaping up off the couch. Ross quickly retracts the fangs, tripping over his words as he apologizes.

“Dan, Danny, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s okay, it’s just me, shit, I’m sorry!”

Dan stares at him, eyes wide. “They’re... those are real?” he finally manages.

Ross nods. “Wanna see again?” he asks timidly.

Dan lets out a shaky breath and nods. Ross lowers his fangs again, slower this time, watching Dan’s face for signs of panic. When he looks okay, Ross pulls up his upper lip, showing Dan the place where his fangs slide out of his gums, covering his regular teeth.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes. He steps forward, and shifts nervously before running a finger along one of the fangs. Ross jumps and lets out a little squeak.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Dan asks, pulling away.

Ross shakes his head. “Tickles,” he said, grinning awkwardly.

Dan smiles – actually smiles, which Ross is considering to be a miracle right now.

“Can you get rid of them?” he asks, and Ross nods, retracting the fangs back up into his gums.

“Sorry if I –”

Dan kisses him.

It’s gentle, maybe a little tentative, but Ross has to hold back a sigh of relief as he pulls Dan in closer. His heart is pounding, and Dan can probably feel it, because he pulls away.

“You have a heartbeat,” he says, surprised.

Ross blushes. “Well, yeah. Us vampires... we’re not actually dead. That’s just an old myth. We sort of... go into a coma for a day or two when we’re turned, so I guess back before people knew about that shit they just assumed.”

“Turned?” Dan repeats.

Ross nods. “If a human ingests enough vampire blood, they turn. Just sort of pass out for a couple days and wake up craving blood.”

“How’d it happen to you?”

Ross bites his lip. “Um.”

Danny backtracks instantly. “Shit, shit, is that a really offensive thing to ask a vampire?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Ross shrugs. “Maybe I’ll tell you someday if we... if this goes anywhere. Which, I mean, it’s totally okay if it doesn’t. I just dropped some heavy shit on you.”

“Don’t,” Dan says, shaking his hands. “Maybe I’m a little freaked out right now, but I still... I still have feelings for you.”

Ross is caught off guard. That might be the most emotional thing Dan’s ever said to him.

“Really? The whole blood-drinking thing isn’t an issue?”

Dan pauses, and Ross can see the thought dawning on his face.

“You don’t... kill people? Right?”

Ross shakes his head. He knew the question was coming.

“No, dude, _never_. There are some vamps working at different hospitals around the city. They steal what they can from the donated blood and sell it to everyone else. It’s not exactly legal, but it’s not hurting anyone either, not really.”

Danny lets out a _whoosh_ of breath. “Okay. Okay, then, no. This doesn’t change anything. I still wanna keep doing whatever it is that we’re doing.”

Ross shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re insane, you know.”

Dan fucking _smirks_ at him. “Only for you, baby.”

Ross rolls his eyes, but he can’t help smiling. “Wanna fuck on the Grump couch?”

It’s amazing how fast Dan can get undressed.

-

Afterwards, Ross is laying snuggled up against Dan’s side, head on his chest. They’ve managed to find a blanket to throw over themselves, and Ross is halfway into sleep territory before Dan sits up suddenly.

“Wait... I’ve seen you eat food!”

Ross stares grumpily at Dan, shifting into a sitting position that’s much less comfortable than their previous snuggles. “Yeah, well, food tastes good. It just can’t keep me alive.”

“I’ve seen your reflection in mirrors,” Dan persists.

“That’s just an old superstition, man.”

“You can go out in the sun.”

Ross shrugs. “I sunburn more easily than most people, I guess.”

“Shit,” Dan says, shaking his head. “Can you... turn into a bat?”

Ross rolls his eyes so hard that he worries they’ll pop out of his head.

-

It’s been two weeks, and Dan still has questions. As tiring as it might be, Ross is glad that Dan’s curious; it at least means that he’s not horrified, right?

“Ross?” Dan pipes up one day, as Ross sucks the last few drops out of a blood bag through the IV tube.

Ross sighs. “I know, I know. It looks like a blood Capri-Sun.”

“That’s not what I was gonna say,” Dan insists. “But... it kinda does. Weird.”

“What’s up, then?” Ross asks, wiping a drop of red off his lips.

“It’s just... do _all_ vampires use the blood bags?”

Ross shakes his head. “Most do, but not all.”

Danny shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “And the rest... kill people?”

“No!” Ross says, shaking his head. “I mean, some do. But not many. They’re like serial killers. Not that common, but they’re out there.”

“So... what about the rest?”

“They use feeders.”

When Danny looks confused, Ross elaborates. “Feeders are humans who give a vampire consent to feed off them. Friends, family, partners, whatever. They let their vamp friend drink from them whenever they need it. Our saliva’s got this enzyme in it that makes humans replenish blood way faster than usual, so a vamp can take about a pint from their feeder every day.”

“Oh,” Dan says. Ross can practically see the wheels in his mind turning, and he doesn’t like where this is going.

“So,” he pipes up quickly. “We should get to the office and film some Steam Train.”

Dan nods. “Yeah, okay.” He kisses the top of Ross’ head as he goes off to find his pants from last night, and Ross smiles down at his now-empty blood bag.

-

It’s amazing how easily they go back to normal.

Once Dan’s finally gone through his long list of questions, their relationships starts to feel like a normal, human relationship again. They hang out in each other’s apartments and eat takeout Chinese and watch Game of Thrones and have some of the best sex Ross has ever experienced. Apart from the fact that Ross pours himself a glass of blood in the morning before he makes Dan’s coffee, it’s almost like the whole vampire is irrelevant.

Then one night, when Ross has Dan spread out on the bed underneath him, three slick fingers pumping in and out of Dan’s ass, Dan says it:

“Fuck, Ross, keep your fangs out while you fuck me.”

Ross freezes.

“What?” he says, trying to stay calm.

Dan looks up at him, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown. “Please,” he whines, rocking his hips so Ross’ fingers brush his prostate. “Let me see your fangs. Can’t stop thinking about it, fuck, _please_.”

“Dan... I don’t –” But Dan looks so fucking beautiful, god, lip caught between his teeth and dick leaking precum against his stomach and Ross gives in.

“I’m not doing anything more than that,” he warns, and Dan nods eagerly.

“Yeah, s’fine, I just wanna see them.”

Ross pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. He pushes inside Dan, nice and slow, and lowers his fangs.

Dan whines, the most high-pitched noise Ross has ever heard him make, and rolls his hips. And fuck, it feels so good that Ross nearly forgets how nervous he is – he’s immediately thrusting back, groaning softly. Fuck, Dan’s tight – he always is, but Ross feels extra sensitized right now, every movement of his hips making fireworks explode behind his eyelids. He swears he can almost hear Dan’s blood pumping through his veins, and he grabs Dan’s hips, pounding into him all of a sudden. Dan is moaning out a stream of curses with Ross’ name mixed in somewhere, and jesus, it sounds like fucking music to his ears. He’s gripping Dan’s hips so tightly that his fingers are probably going to leave bruises, and the headboard is slamming into the wall with the force of his thrusts, but Dan’s gasping out “ _don’t stop_ ” and “ _fuck me, Ross_ ” and Ross is pretty sure Dan isn’t going to last any longer than he is. He swipes his tongue across his fangs, and Dan’s pupils practically dilate before he throws his head back, nails scraping down Ross’ back.

“Fuck, Dan,” Ross groans, out of breath from the rhythm his hips are keeping. “You’re so fucking _tight_.”

Dan rolls his hips in reply, and Ross wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Dan moans, fucking up into Ross’ fist, and Ross loses it; he comes hard, hips stuttering as he groans out Dan’s name. He feels Dan come too, clenching around him and shouting, and when he comes down he realizes there’s come dripping down his hand. He absentmindedly retracts his fangs as he reaches for a tissue from the bedside table, and Dan whines a little. Ross shakes his head, flopping down next to him.

“You like the fangs?” he asks, nuzzling into Dan’s neck.

Dan nods happily. “Mmhmm.”

Ross grins, nipping at Dan’s neck with his human teeth. “Aren’t you scared I’m gonna bite you?”

“Maybe I want you to,” Dan murmurs sleepily.

Ross’ heart leaps into his throat a little.

 _Oh_.

-

Two weeks later, Dan is sitting naked on the bed, and Ross can’t stop pacing.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he says, wringing his hands. “This is probably a bad idea. Dan, are you sure –”

“I’m sure,” Dan says, cutting him off. “Ross, come on. We’ve talked this over.”

“I’ve never drank from a human before. What if I –”

“You’re not going to hurt me. Besides –” Dan pats the pile of blood bags on the bed next to him, “– we’ve got these, in case you go blood-crazy.”

“Dan!” Ross groans, and Dan pauses. His tone softens.

“Hey, come on. It’s not going to happen. I trust you, man.”

Ross finally stops pacing and lets out a shaky breath. “Okay,” he says, looking Dan in the eye. “Okay.”

Dan pulls him down into a kiss, soft and slow. When he pulls away, Ross gets down on his knees between Dan’s spread legs.

“Are you sure?” he asks one more time, looking up at Dan for reassurance. Dan smiles down at him.

“Go for it, dude.”

Ross takes a shaky breath as he presses his lips against Dan’s inner thigh, kissing it softly. Dan whines softly under his breath, threading one hand through Ross’ hair.

Ross swallows nervously and lowers his fangs. He’s as gentle as he can be at first, scraping them along Dan’s thigh, barely enough to draw blood. Dan’s breath hitches above him, and Ross lets his tongue slip out to lick up the blood.

He has to stifle a moan. It tastes so good, fresh and warm, nothing like heating it up in the microwave. His hands are shaking; he suddenly understands why so many vamps prefer having feeders.

“I can take more,” Dan murmurs.

“Are you sure?” Ross’ voice comes out rough and gravelly, but Dan just smiles and winks.

“Bite me, baby.”

Ross couldn’t say no even if he wanted to, not when Dan’s looking at him like that. He squeezes Dan’s knee as a pre-apology before he sinks his fangs into Dan’s inner thigh.

Blood floods his mouth immediately, and he moans aloud. He feels Dan’s body tense, hands tightening in Ross’ hair as he stifles a hiss of pain, but he doesn’t tell him to stop. Ross lets his eyes slip shut, licking and sucking at the wound to get all the blood he can.

He manages to be careful, somehow; as soon as he feels like he’s hit a pint, he pulls away and retracts his fangs. Dan’s looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, and Ross’ eyes widen when he sees how hard Dan is.

“F-fuck, Ross,” Dan groans, reaching down to wipe some of his blood off of Ross’ lip. Ross feels like he might come in his pants right then and there. He blindly fumbles for the bandages he set next to the bed, hands shaking as he wraps Dan’s thigh. Dan barely gives him time to finish before he’s yanking Ross’ shirt off and pulling him up onto the bed. He tugs Ross’ sweatpants down, and Ross takes both of their cocks in one hand, too far gone to even think about taking it slow. Dan rolls on top of him, hips rocking as Ross’ hand works. Ross is moaning out a jumbled list of the most obscene words he knows; Dan’s cock is hot and hard against his and he’s never needed to get off so badly in his life.

“Gonna come,” Dan groans, burying his face in Ross’ neck. Ross rubs his thumb over the head of Dan’s cock in the way that he’s discovered works wonders, and Dan nearly shouts as he comes all over Ross’ hand and stomach. Ross follows half a second later, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

He comes down slowly, panting as he catches his breath. Dan flops down on the other side of the bed, smiling lazily at him. Ross blushes, self-consciously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A smear of blood comes away with it.

“Was that okay?” he asks tentatively.

Dan nods. “Hmmmm, yeah,” he sighs, pulling Ross close. “It was nice.”

“Did it hurt?”

Dan shrugs. “It did at first, but then it felt super fuckin’ amazing.” He pauses. “Did _you_ like it?”

Ross can’t even find the words to explain it. “God, yeah,” he says weakly. He buries his face in Dan’s neck, pressing kisses to the skin there. He feels warm all over. “Love you.”

It’s the first time he’s said it out loud, but Dan doesn’t even hesitate. “I love you too, Ross.” He kisses the top of Ross’ head, and Ross smiles into his neck.

“I should suck your blood more often.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fresh Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740209) by [Missy_Mew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Mew/pseuds/Missy_Mew)




End file.
